Escenas Clandestinas
by Michi Noeh
Summary: En definitiva, ellos no toleran aquellas cosas tan triviales; porque ser un adolescente, a la vez que actor de una serie mundialmente conocida, no es fácil. Mucho menos cuando tu vida parece pender de ese hilo llamado "Cámara". Es como si sus verdaderas identidades simplemente fueran escenas clandestinas que jamás alguien vería. / OoC /


**Advertencias: **OoC, pequeños Spoilers de la "Saga de la guerra Sangrienta de los Mil años".

**Disclaimer: Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama. Yo solamente soy una fan obsesiva de varios de sus personajes y me encanta escribir con ellos sabiendo que no rompo ley alguna, al menos no hoy **

•

•

* * *

Capitulo 1: **Luces, cámaras y… Demasiadas mentiras.**

Un ligero viento golpeándole las mejillas de manera brusca. Pero no era debido a eso que sus cuerdas vocales se sentían incapaces de sacar palabras.

"Sólo esta vez más… sólo esta vez y será el final" Su rostro se tensó de repente.

―¡Hyorinmaru! ―la desesperación fue notable en su voz― ¡Responde, Hyorinmaru! ―de una manera sumamente rápida volteó el rostro; tras él una rubia y bella mujer lo miraba entre asombrada y preocupada. ―¿¡Qué esperas Matsumoto!? ¡Usa el _Ten-Ten Kyura_! ¡Avísales que no usen el bankai, ―gritó― o se los van a robar!

Nuevamente sus ojos, con las pupilas totalmente centradas en una mueca de espanto, mantenidas por varios segundos, como un enfoque sincronizado.

_**Cinco, Cuatro, Tres, Dos, Uno… **_Una voz gruesa voz se halló haciendo conteo.

El de cabellera blanca al oír el último número cambió su expresión, suspirando mientras bajaba la espada en su mano, hacia un lado, sin ganas para susurrar con alivio. ―Al fin…

Repentinamente en el lugar, se pudieron visualizar el enfoque de varias cámaras de videos, y en el extremo contrario al suyo una pantalla verde. Unas luces brillantes sobe el techo, junto con varias personas yendo y viniendo en esas galerías altas.

―¡Toushiro, Rangiku, Byakuya y Renji! ¡Es todo por hoy, la toma salió perfecta!

La rubia mujer aludida también suspiró aliviada poniendo una pose seria en lugar de la preocupada de antes; el pelirrojo que se hallaba metros en otro sitio tan sólo se rascó su pelirrojo cabello, y el hombre de cabellera azabache atinó a quitarse de a poco el _haori_ blanco que en esos momentos usaba.

Él simplemente se quedó unos momentos en su sitio hasta que una mujer algo desconocida se acercó ofreciéndole una botella de agua. ―No, gracias. ―negó mientras se encaminaba, al igual que los demás, alejándose del centro que hicieron en medio de ese campo algo desolado, al colocar todas las maquinarias, y producción, de video.

― ¡Toushiro-san! ―el joven de cabellera blanca sopesó al oír aquella voz tras sus espaldas.

Sí, le conocía a la perfección.

― ¿Sí, Takada-san? ―preguntó, sin darse la vuelta. Como esperaba, el ignorarle no sirvió, el hombre de cabellera rubia brillante y gafas de sol se le acercó. Le tomó del hombro y cubrió su rostro con una sonrisa, que él sabía era falsa.

― ¡Estuviste muy bien hoy, Toushiro-san! ― comentó en voz alta, era normal que hablara así, por lo que él desvió un poco la vista.

―Gracias. ―contestó al cumplido sin evitar el tono seco― ¿Necesita algo?

El hombre aseveró sus gestos, definitivamente conocía que al chico le gustaba ir directo a los puntos, y para él era mejor. Aún así trató de no desaparecer su sonrisa actuada― ¡Le pedí a nuestro escritor que dejara una copia del guión en tu habitación! ¿Puedes leerla hasta el sábado verdad? ―sin esperar que respondiese, salió caminando en su dirección contraria― ¡No falles, los esperaré que tú tienes que completar las demás escenas!

El bajito de cabellos blancos volvió a suspirar, esta vez con algo de molestia bien escondida. Lo último que parecía desear es verse enfadado con los demás.

―Tengo que cambiarme. ¡Osh! ¿Por qué tiene que notárseme tanto el pecho con este traje? ―Oyó a lo lejos la voz de una de sus colegas, quejándose como siempre de su ropa, se limitó a caminar en busca de su habitación.

El lugar donde antes firmaron la escena se trataba de la parte trasera de aquella pequeña ciudadela, la extensión de un gran terreno preparado específicamente para hacer de escenario a la famosa "Montaña Sokyoku". Ellos, o la gran mayoría, tenían respectivas habitaciones en ese sitio las cuales eran utilizadas como sus camerinos.

Abrió la puerta, para su ironía y sarcasmo, poseía la número diez del enorme y único edificio donde se alojaban en esos momentos los actores.

Al entrar lo primero que se quitó fue la bufanda y el haori arrojándolos en el cesto de ropa sucia de la entrada. Dejó la espada apoyada con la cama y se sacó la cadena que sostenía la vaina de la Zanpackutou. Luego se sacó la hakama, los tabis, y el kimono interior, tirándolos también, de paso se acercó a su pequeño armario tomando lo primero que encontró; un par de jeans azul obscuro desgastados junto con una camiseta de color negro y mangas blancas.

Terminando de vestirse se tiró sobre la cama la cual estaba ya arreglada debido a las asistentes del lugar.

Estuvieron filmando desde las siete y ya eran las cinco, sólo tuvo una pequeña hora de descanso para el almuerzo, se la habían pasado el día grabando. "Semana de mierda que tuve…"

Por enésima vez debió preguntarse qué hacía allí. ¿En la habitación? No, digamos, en ese trabajo.

Además de que el motivo de un cuarto propio, junto con una cama, un baño y algunas de sus pertenencias, se debía a que el director era tan obsesivo que solía obligarlos a quedarse grabando durante cinco o seis días seguidos cuando en realidad, en jóvenes de escuela como él, deberían tomarse al día sólo ocho horas durante tres días como el máximo… O al menos eso estipuló el contrato.

Sí, pero el maldito contrato tenía más baches que la acera en un día tormentoso cuando un camión de carga pasaba.

Le fastidiaba recordarlo. ¿Pero también cómo olvidarlo con tanta gente repitiéndole a cada instancia? Hitsugaya Toushiro era su nombre. Su trabajo, podría definirse como actor. Y no, por desgracia no cualquier actor sino uno de los actores de _Bleach_.

Desde que Toushiro tiene memoria, o al menos desde hace tres años, su vida se había reducido a lo más mínimo en cosas propias aunque no fuera el protagonista.

Y maldecía por eso ese trabajo, no por el tiempo corto de sueño, sino por su jefe canalla. Por suerte, para él, ese día era jueves. Ya habían terminado las grabaciones de su escena, al fin podría irse a casa, tranquilizarse, pasar un poco de tiempo con su padre para sacar su cansancio adquirido.

―¡Oh, bendita tranquilidad! ―suspiró con una sonrisa, comenzando a cerrar los ojos.

Sus planes definitivamente se reducían a la pereza, no desgastar el tiempo haciendo mucho esfuerzo. Nadie lo negaba, él no era muy afamado precisamente por esforzarse en el ejercicio.

Hasta tentador sería echarse una siesta en ese momento.―Terminas el trabajo y tomas una siesta, esto es igual a mi personaje ¿Qué viene después?... ¿Decir cursilerías estilo Shakespeare cuando amenazo a mis rivales?

―¿Ir a las termas con gente adulta?―una voz habló en la puerta― La obsesión con las sandías tal vez ¿O acaso vas a gritarle a todo el que se burle respecto a tu altura?

Hitsugaya volteó un poco la mirada, en ese momento por la puerta entraba _Hans Vorarlberna_. El de rubia cabellera se paró de espaldas al escritorio pegado a la cama.

―No creo ―contestó a su interrogante―, o pido al menos. De igual forma mi personaje ya pasó su edad infantil. Bueno, lo digo por nuestra lucha.

Sí, la lucha Fullbring versus Shinigami en donde ganó cierto prodigio capitán.

―Supongo. ―se encogió de hombros metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans negros para, como lo esperaba el peli-blanco, sacar una consola de juegos.

―Luego te quejas porqué tu personaje tiene un poder relacionado con eso. ―le comentó señalando el aparato.

¿Raro? Pues no para ellos, les encantaban los videojuegos pero Hans definitivamente era un adicto. ―En verdad lo que más me molesta es el cambio en mi nombre.

Hitsugaya ladeó la cabeza, sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Era algo que conocía perfectamente. Él y "Yukio" eran amigos desde pequeños, por eso sabía a la perfección que no toleraba esas faltas de respeto. Aunque si le veía el otro lado es porque era muy orgulloso. ―No te quejes, Hans. ―recriminó.

―Tú lo dices porque eres japonés, pero no me vengas a decir que es por eso que me molesta, sabes que no me gusta ir por la calle mientras las fans me gritan "¡Yukio me das tu autógrafo!" ¡Me llamo Hans! ―gruñó de mala gana― ¿Tan difícil es recordar eso, o es que la gente se volvió más estúpida con el programa de las cinco y media?

―Bueno, al menos en las fichas te colocan con todo tu nombre ¿no? ―trató de animarle.

Después de todo a personas como él, que no lo hicieron, no les agradaba haber tenido que prestar sus nombres para aquellos raros personajes que, al fin y al cabo de la forma que fuera, los demás confundían con sus verdaderas identidades.

Hans bufó. ―Pero así no desaparezco a _Yukio_.

Sí, lo odiaba. Que el director dijera "No, de por sí te ves muy Yankee y con ese nombre. Tsk, ve y dile al bufón del escritor que te de uno a su gusto." Oh, desde ese día Takada Suiichi se ganó un enemigo, sea o no su jefe estaba hablando con alguien en mayor poder. Después de todo, los Vorarlberna eran gente adinerada perteneciente a una clase alta de la gran sociedad. Él se metió como actor por petición de su amigo, de Toushiro, sólo porque el último no deseaba ser mártir único así que mandó a llamarlo de compañía no para que le rebajaran de esa manera.

"A veces no comprendo mis propias quejas, de todas formas siempre tuve cámaras por doquier…" Pensó Hans, recordando como siempre su familia y cercanías eran vigiladas debido a su economía.

Esta vez ambos suspiraron. El rubio se sentó junto al peli-blanco, para así tener una mejor visión de su consola PSP ya que estando de pie la luz de la tarde, entrada por la ventana, le daba en el rostro sin embargo al acomodarse sintió una presión en lo bajo.

― ¿Qué? ―se preguntó, estirando su mano sobre el acolchado notó que había un block de hojas engrapadas. Sonrió con sarcasmo al adivinar qué era.― ¿Te vas a divertir leyendo esto, eh Toushiro?

El aludido le miró un momento sin entender hasta que vio en las manos del rubio el tan hablado guión. ―Lee las primeras líneas ¿quieres? ―pidió, colocando sus manos sobre su nuca y acostando su espalda en la cama.

Hans rió por lo bajo. ― ¿Nuevos planes, no? ―luego hizo un gesto de pena―A veces llego a sentir lástima por nuestro escritor.

―Sí… Supongo que debe estar golpeándose la frente con la laptop. ―afirmó. En verdad lo que Takada sacaba a nuevo minuto era algo sin evasivas, sea para quien sea, para los actores, o hasta para el pobre del guionista.

― ¡No me lo creo…!―Tras unos minutos la voz del rubio se carcajeó, Hitsugaya se sentó en nueva cuenta al ver que había terminado de leer, por lo visto estaba demasiado divertido.

― ¿Qué estupidez se me manda ahora? ―preguntó, pues su mejor amigo sólo se reía de esa forma cuando algo así pasaba. La última vez que lo vio arcarse de risa fue por la bufanda turquesa y esa pesada cadena en sus hombros. En ese tiempo estaban en pleno calor lo que lograba ser horrendamente incómodo usar cosas así.

Al no oír contestación el peli-blanco se dispuso a tomar el block de hojas, viendo el rubio esto simplemente se puso de pie, alzando en lo alto el guión, aún divertido ―No… ―seguía riendo― ¡Primero déjame tomarle una foto al guión!

¿Tan desgraciada era su vida? Si se reía así… "¡Tengo que saber qué porquería tendré que hacer!" ―Hans, no lo repetiré, dame el guión. ―pidió esta vez extendiendo su palma abierta.

Para su mala suerte el rubio estaba extremamente lejos de hacerle caso… ― ¡Te lo devolveré luego de hacerme una copia! ―Sin dejar de reírse, salió corriendo por la puerta, dejándole con un tic en la ceja.

― ¡HAAAAANS!

•••

Una chica de cabellos azabaches, negros, se dio carrera por las escaleras de emergencia del lugar. Finalmente al llegar al borde, con un barandal en tono negro, paró visualizando el pasillo tan ansiado. Se limpió las gotas de sudor de la frente mientras sacaba del bolsillo, de sus bermudas estilo militar, unas llaves.

"_Habitación 11"_ Leyó otra vez el pequeño forro del metálico llavero con forma cuadrada. Miró a los lados, donde a su derecha la puerta indicaba el número por cada habitación― ¡¿Nueve?! ―gritó chocando su palma contra su frente― ¿Me confundí de piso?

Sin más se acercó a la salida de emergencia, sentándose en el primer escalón. ―Nuevamente, tengo un mal presentimiento. ―comentó a sí misma con tristeza.

Todo ocurrió esa mañana, rápidamente. _"Karin, te necesitamos urgente para algunas tomas ¿Puedes, verdad?" _ Fue la llamada del director, siempre tan brusco. Siempre hablando como si alguien nunca le hubiera negado nada. ¿Y qué iba a hacer ella? "Después de todo soy Kurosaki Karin."

De la mañana a la noche era difícil aceptarlo, en sus diez años, que su hermano único y mayor se convirtió en una gran estrella de televisión. Lo apoyaba, sí. Aunque fue algo sorpresivo y espontaneo, al parecer a Ichigo era algo que le gustaba. ¿Pero cómo llegó ella allí?

Tan sólo un día en el cual su madre salía. Ella no tenía con quien quedarse en casa, y a su hermano no le pareció mal llevársela en lo que sería su primer día de trabajo, además su padre haría actuaciones también.

Cuando el guionista la vio le pidió al director, de manera descabellada, la colocara a ella en lugar de a la actriz original. Aún recuerda el brillo letal en los ojos de esa pequeña que salió hastiada e incluso le golpeó la mejilla.

"_Puedes quedarte con este mugroso papel pero nos veremos, maldita." _No iba a hacerlo, pero cuando aquel buen hombre le dijo que se parecía tanto a lo que él deseaba como el personaje que, aunque el papel era pequeño, se vería más natural si actuaba como ella misma lo era.

―Sólo espero que no me ocurra lo mismo que a Ichigo… ―susurró por lo bajo, colocándose en pie a la vez que alzaba del suelo la pequeña maleta que traía antes cargada. Estuvo a punto de devolverse por las mismas escaleras hasta que unos gritos le llamaron la atención, así que decidió acercarse al pasillo a ver.

― _¡En serio, no te lo voy a decir de nuevo! ¡Maldita sea HANS dámelo!_

― _¡Vamos, sólo una copia para mí! ¡Luego te lo devuelvo Toushiro!_

Se congeló en su sitio. "¿Toushiro?" Sus ojos negros se sobresaltaron al recordar ese nombre. "¡Ah, si me ven!…" Giró la cabeza de un lado a otro en busca de un escondite pero antes de que pudiera hacer más sintió como una ráfaga de viento la volteaba y algo chocaba su frente.

Toushiro se sobó la cabeza al sentir dolor. ― ¡No te lo voy a repetir, dame el…! ―iba a pedir cuando se puso de pie, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era su amigo con quien hablaba.

Frente a él una chica, más o menos de su edad, de cabello y ojos negros la miraba sobándose la frente. A un lado de ella, unos pasos detrás, su mejor amigo reía ante lo ocurrido.

― ¡Bien, bien! La copia será para mañana. ―al ver a Toushiro molesto le arrojó el libreto para luego dirigirse tranquilamente a la habitación "8"― ¡Por cierto! ―canturreó antes de cerrar la puerta― ¡buenas tardes Ku~rosaki!

Ya con su pertenencia en mano Toushiro volvió a mirar a la chica frente a él. ―Ehhhm, hola… ―trató de saludar, aunque lo hizo de manera nerviosa. En definitiva, había cambiado demasiado. Bueno, no es como si la conociera mucho. Tan sólo estuvo con ella para firmar dos episodios, los cuales se consideraron rellenos de la serie.

―Karin. ―completó ella, suponiendo que no continuó a falta de su nombre.

―Ah, si… Karin. Disculpa por, ya sabes ―hizo un ademán con las manos― tirarte al piso.

La chica negó con las palmas. ―Está bien, igual yo venía distraída. Buscaba mi habitación, tengo- quiero dejar unas cosas que seguro voy a necesitar el sábado. Pero me confundí de piso. ―esto último lo dijo llevándose la mano a la nuca― Creí que aquí estaba la once.

Hitsugaya se había detenido un segundo al oír la palabra _sábado_, sentía profunda pena por esa chica. Seguramente le harían hacer una estupidez como a él, bueno aunque aún no leyó el guión Hans dio por hecho de que sería algo odioso.

Un extraño silencio se formó de repente entre ambos, Karin se mantenía centrada en sus propias cavilaciones mientras que Toushiro en las suyas.

―El piso de arriba. ―el peli-blanco informó de repente señalando el techo con el pulgar.

Karin sonrió levemente ―Gracias, nos veremos luego supongo. ―dijo mientras se encaminaba de nuevo por las escaleras, deseando no haber parecido nerviosa.

La verdad había una razón para que ella no quisiese hablar con ese chico. No quería conocerlo, no deseaba hacerlo. Él era un amado actor, afirmado o no en papel segundario, y ella también debía ser profesional.

Porque decir lo contrario sería dar claro a las palabras de los paparazzi, como si la serie sólo se tratar de ver quién salía con quién.

Y era algo que ella no deseaba hacer pues los simples rumores les habían traído varios problemas.

* * *

**::::: OMAKE :::::**

_**- Capitulo 1 - El día en que me convertí en shinigami sustituto -**_

"Estúpido mocoso" Takada Suiichi maldijo nuevamente haber decidido ser director, y no médico como lo quería su dulce, y ahora muerta, madre.

―Mira Ichigo, esto es sencillo ―fastidiado, le volvió a explicar por quinta vez al actor― Rukia dice "Está cerca" y luego tú haces lo tuyo ¿Entiendes?

El peli-naranjo parado frente a él se ruborizó de repente― ¿Y ahora qué? ―inquirió Takada.

Ichigo desvió la vista apenado― No me pagan para hacer escenas hentai *

Al director le cayó la boca al suelo ― ¡Le pateas el trasero! ¡¿Qué hay de hentai en eso?!

Una lamparita se encendió sobre la frente de Ichigo que al instante sonrió alegre ― ¡Ya veo! ¿O sea que no tengo que…?

Antes de que siguiera Takada gritó indignado― ¡¿ACASO NO LEÍSTE EL GUIÓN?!

Lo peor fue que Ichigo negó de manera inocente.

* * *

•

•

**Por si no saben/recuerdan:**

*Hentai: Pervertido, escenas de sexo (como en este caso), lo digo para quienes no saben -/-

**Notas:** La verdad no quería subir esta historia. Aún me falta terminar Creencia de Amor (nombre estilo mexicano XD) para publicarla, esta se me vino de repente y no pude evitar escribirla. Va a ser mi primer Long-fic. Vi varios "detrás de escena", en varios animés, que amé y no pude evitar dar mi versión. Pero quise hacer algo diferente y aclaro que esto será una relación de Amistad. La única pareja oficial hasta ahora es el Yukio x Hinamori.

Oh, y las varias de las personalidades estarán fuera de cómo lo son en realidad.


End file.
